This invention relates generally to apparatus for cleaning the areas between teeth, and more particularly to an improved dental floss applicator with improved structure and functioning for both tensioning, retaining and using the applicator in a position suitable for its intended use.
In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,638, I disclosed a simpler invention also directed to the retention of a span of dental floss for use. However, that invention, in part because of its simplistic structure, proved less than commercially successful.
Other devices have been disclosed in prior art as set forth in a separate Prior Art Disclosure and need not be discussed here.
Although prior art discloses many previous dental floss applicators with various structures, it is evident by the obvious absence of any such devices in the marketplace that they have proven less than commercially adequate or acceptable.
The present invention is directed to an improved and novel dental floss applicator having both improved structure and function for both tensioning and retaining a length of dental floss provided from a separate refillable dental floss container to and across opposing forks having eyelets in their distal ends and back to the refillable container. Structure in the mid-portion of the main body provides the improved tensioning and locking benefits.